


Is it Hot in Here?

by Aksh4321



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksh4321/pseuds/Aksh4321
Summary: Tifa just finished exercising - but is it getting hot in here? Tifa sure seems to thinks so and so does Aerith
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Is it Hot in Here?

6…7…8…9…A lady with a strong athletic build stood in the middle of the room filled with workout equipment: squat rack, treadmill, various dumbbells and a pullup bar. It was pull day so that is filled with pull ups, flys, rows and curls. She wore black leggings with a grey short sleeve fitness top and black sweatbands that wrapped around her wrists.

“Come on Tifa … just a few more reps” she said labouredly as she curled her hefty 50kg dumbbells. This was her last set. Beads of sweat dotted her brow, but Tifa kept going, making her sure her movements were slow and controlled. 10…11…12-

“Gah!” Tifa gasped for air. Fatigue had finally caught up with her, she could rep no more. The exhausted athlete set her dumbbells down making sure to wipe down the bars with cleaning wipes and her face with a hand towel.

“Phew, alright gotta get some water and then a nice shower” Tifa said to herself grabbing a clean pair of clothes. “I wonder what Aerith is up to” she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

Tifa opened the nearby cupboard filled various glasses, mugs and ornate tea cups. They were organised largest to smallest running from left to right. She picked a large glass and poured out some chilled water. A gulp of cool water is just what the exhausted Tifa need. 

Maybe she was too engrossed in her water to notice or maybe exercise just left her in a tired state that she didn’t notice Aerith pop up next to her with a cute “peek-a-boo.”

Tifa jumped, fumbled around with her glass, and quickly set it down. Aerith let out a small chuckle.

“Aerith!” Tifa set her eyes on a slender woman with long light brown braided hair, emerald green eyes, and an oversized albeit comfy looking pink hoodie.

“That’s me!” Aerith beamed. “So, whatchya up to?” Aerith asked as she rummaged for some snacks in their pantry.

“Oh, you know just finished exercising … but is it me or is hot in here?” Tifa took another sip of water as she fanned herself with her hand.

Aerith immediately emerged from with packs of chocolate biscuits and cookies. “It’s you” Aerith replied without missing a beat. She made sure to maintain eye contact.

“PFFFFTTTT!” Tifa sprayed whatever water was in her mouth. “What?!” Tifa scrambled to wipe away any drips of water.

Aerith cracked a cheeky grin, she loves flirting with Tifa, watching the muscular lady become a flustered mess was Aerith’s favourite hobby.

“You heard me” Aerith moved in closer, loosely hugging Tifa, with her arms draped over Tifa’s shoulders. Aerith softly whispered “You’re hot” before pecking Tifa on the cheek.

“UUUUUUUUHHH-“Tifa started glowing beet red. “I-I gotta go take shower” Tifa dashed off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read. I've been wanting to try my hand at writing for the longest time. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write more, who knows?


End file.
